1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions methods for treating alopecia and promoting hair growth using N-oxides of heterocyclic esters, amides, thioesters, or ketones.
2. Description of Related Art
Hair loss occurs in a variety of situations. These situations include male pattern alopecia, alopecia senilis, alopecia areata, diseases accompanied by basic skin lesions or tumors, and systematic disorders such as nutritional disorders and internal secretion disorders. The mechanisms causing hair loss are very complicated, but in some instances can be attributed to aging, genetic disposition, the activation of male hormones, the loss of blood supply to hair follicles, and scalp abnormalities.
The immunosuppressant drugs FK506, rapamycin and cyclosporin are well known as potent T-cell specific immunosuppressants, and are effective against graft rejection after organ transplantation. It has been reported that topical, but not oral, application of FK506 (Yamamoto et al., J. Invest. Dermatol., 1994, 102, 160-164; Jiang et al., J. Invest. Dermatol. 1995, 104, 523-525) and cyclosporin (Iwabuchi et al., J. Dermatol. Sci. 1995, 9, 64-69) stimulates hair growth in a dose-dependent manner. One form of hair loss, alopecia areata, is known to be associated with autoimmune activities; hence, topically administered immunomodulatory compounds are expected to demonstrate efficacy for treating that type of hair loss. The hair growth stimulating effects of FK506 have been the subject of an international patent filing covering FK506 and structures related thereto for hair growth stimulation (Honbo et al., EP 0 423 714 A2). Honbo et al. discloses the use of relatively large tricyclic compounds, known for their immunosuppressive effects, as hair revitalizing agents.
The hair growth and revitalization effects of FK506 and related agents are disclosed in many U.S. patents (Goulet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,389; Luly et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,111; Goulet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,248; Goulet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,042; and Ok et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,241; Rupprecht et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,840; Organ et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,877). These patents claim FK506 related compounds. Although they do not claim methods of hair revitalization, they disclose the known use of FK506 for effecting hair growth. Similar to FK506 (and the claimed variations in the Honbo et al. patent), the compounds claimed in these patents are relatively large. Further, the cited patents relate to immunomodulatory compounds for use in autoimmune related diseases, for which FK506""s efficacy is well known.
Other U.S. patents disclose the use of cyclosporin and related compounds for hair revitalization (Hauer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,625; Eberle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,826; Hewitt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,193). These patents also relate to compounds useful for treating autoimmune diseases and cite the known use of cyclosporin and related immunosuppressive compounds for hair growth.
However, immunosuppressive compounds by definition suppress the immune system and also exhibit other toxic side effects. Accordingly, there is a need for non-immunosuppressant, small molecule compounds which are useful as hair revitalizing compounds.
Hamilton and Steiner disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,547 novel pyrrolidine carboxylate compounds which bind to the immunophilin FKBP12 and stimulate nerve growth, but which lack immunosuppressive effects. Unexpectedly, it has been discovered that these non-immunosuppressant compounds promote hair growth with an efficacy similar to FK506. Yet their novel small molecule structure and non-immunosuppressive properties differentiate them from EK506 and related immunosuppressive compounds found in the prior art.
The present invention relates to a method for treating alopecia or promoting hair growth in an animal in need thereof, which comprises administering to said animal an effective amount of an N-oxide of a heterocyclic ester, amide, thioester, or ketone.
The present invention further relates to a pharmaceutical composition which comprises:
(i) an effective amount of an N-oxide of a heterocyclic ester, amide, thioester, or ketone for treating alopecia or promoting hair growth in an animal in need thereof; and
(ii) a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention further relates to a pharmaceutical composition which comprises:
(i) an effective amount of a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound which has an N-linked ketone, diketo, or thioketo substituent, and which is additionally substituted with an N-oxide of an ester, amide, thioester, or ketone substituent attached to the heterocyclic ring, for treating alopecia or promoting hair growth in an animal in need thereof;
(ii) a second hair revitalizing agent; and
(iii) a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The N-oxide of a heterocyclic ester, amide, thioester, or ketone used in the inventive method and pharmaceutical composition preferably has an affinity for FKBP-type immunophilins and does not exert any significant immunosuppressive activity.